Lollipop
by Ezj
Summary: We have turned Kai into a lollipop and it's up to Tyson to turn him back... Another pointless humour and slight Yaoi,Slash... Two OC but NOT in pairings. Tyka


Disclaimer: We don't owe or make money off this fic.

Warning: Fluff, OOC, AU and Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **PG**

**Lollipops**

I totally blame Yami-Sami-Sama for the idea to this fic… she just had to say these little words and yet another totally stupid fic took form… Well in this we will give us a tiny, tiny little appearance…

Well here it goes…

It was a normal day a normal year in a normal world… but something not normal were about to take its beginning. I… Lina were a little annoyed that Kai and Tyson just kept dancing around each other never admitting to liking each other…

Utterly annoying if you are a Yaoi fan girl of these two…

So I asked Kai this tiny, tiny little favor… to admit his love to Tyson so we Yaoi-fans could enjoy ourselves… but to our horror he refused… mumbling something of fearing rejection and yatta yatta yatta…

So naturally this made me a little annoyed. I rushed over to Y-§ami (because this was all her fault anyway) to make her get my revenge on Kai… she immediately sprang to action and turned Kai… (To Tyson's horror)… into a lollipop…

I picked Kai up and gave Tyson 24 hours to save him then I would eat him…

Y-§ami and I returned to the highest mountains darkest cave to give Tyson something to work for…

… … … …

And so Tyson started his mission of saving his beloved by… oops first he must go back and put some clothes on… even though it would have been a nice site seeing him running naked to Kai's aid it's a little to early for that…

Tyson traveled by foot towards the highest mountain… after a detour to find a map…

He walked for hours on end walking, walking and walking… till he realized he could have taken the bus and walked back to wait for it… when there were around 14 hours left he reached the foot of the mountain…

Then he climbed and climbed and climbed until he reached the top and saw Sami and told her that he wanted Kai back and all Sami did was push him off _"well Lina"_ said Sami _"hm"_ said Lina "_you think he'll be stupid enough to climb up the mountain again"_ asked Sami _"of course"_ replied Lina

Back With Tyson

"Gah that witch she pushed me" growled Tyson as he finished doing his hair just before he hit the bottom. After he took time to regain his brains he started up again he did this several times before he realized he could always take the elevator so he did. When he got to the top he walked over to Lina and said "Give me back Kai" yelled Tyson "okay, okay you win Sami turn Kai back" said Lina in defeat "okay then Tyson you win but you only get Kai back if you tell me that you REALLY, REALLY love him" said Sami "FINE I LOVE KAI NOW TURN HIM BACK" yelled Tyson

Tyson was unaware that Kai could hear everything he just said "you win" sighed Sami as she turned Kai back into a human "Kai are you okay" said Tyson worried "Do you really love me" asked Kai Tyson went insane Kai had heard him what was he going to say did Kai love him he was panicking until "Tyson calm down I love you to" said Kai "Really" asked Tyson "Yes" sighed Kai "Cool now lets ditch this pop stand" said Tyson "Okay" replied Kai "Wait a second" said Tyson taking Sami's wand from her "Lina you have put me through so much and now I'm turning you into a lollipop" said Tyson as he chanted the incantation "Y-YOUR WHAT?" said Lina freaking out but before she could stop him she was a lollipop

So Tyson picked her up and walked away leaving Sami to figure out what the hell had just happened unbeknownst to Sami that Tyson sold the Lina lollipop on the black market for lots of money and he and Kai went on a vacation to do some business

Thus leaving Sami utterly confused standing there filing her nails up in the highest mountain

but...

What indeed happened to Lina… Well if you must know she was purchased by a man t hat had a fetish for buying candy off the black market who was this man it was none other then

DUN DUN DUN… …

MAX!

So Max ate Lina and Sami sat up on the mountain holding additions for a new msn chat buddy and "master" (A.N what am I… a death eater … … … geezus anywho) AND THAT WAS WHERE SHE MET… … …

JEN!

Her new best friend now that Lina was a thing of the past that was half way through the digestive system so her a Jen skipped happily into the sunset and found themselves in Cancun Mexico taking pictures of Tyson and Kai going at it like rabbits and selling them on the black market and to the news papers and they saved on special one for Voltaire sending it to jail for him to see… … ah his reaction was indeed priceless

Now I must end my babbling at

Tyson and Kai fd happily ever after in Cancun Mexico

THE END

A.N- wow XD that was fun to write anywho reviewers get chocolate chip cookies that are indeed etible caz Lina didn't make em XD

Anyways

Chow

**Ezj**** and Sami**

- **END** -


End file.
